This invention relates to improvements in separator apparatus handling fluids which carry solids and pulpy materials.
The improved apparatus to be described with particular reference to handling caustic washing fluids commonly used in container washing machines is also useful for handling a variety of fluids containing solids or semi-solids that must be separated out so that the fluid may be relieved of such foreign materials rapidly and as nearly completely as possible. Thus, the separator apparatus may have many uses in industrial systems where separation of solids, semi-solids, and the like have to be separated from fluids which are contaminated thereby so that the fluids may be cleaned prior to re-use or for other purposes.
In container washing machines the washing fluid is usually a caustic solution which is used to remove labels adhesively applied to the containers, as well as to dislodge foreign materials from the interior. The caustic solution is generally recirculated in the washing machine so that it may be reused many times for economy of operation. In order for the caustic washing to do a good job and clean the containers it must be substantially freed of solids, semi-solids, and materials reduced to a pulpy condition before being recirculated to the washer machine. If the separation of the solids and other foreign materials is not satisfactorily accomplished, the recirculated fluid carries the same back into the washer where it can again contaminate the containers. This is an undesirable condition, so that an object of the invention is to provide separator apparatus which will effectively perform the separation function in an improved and efficient manner.
An important object of this invention is to provide separator apparatus for extracting insolubles and pulpy material from the washing solution used in container washing machines, wherein the apparatus includes a lifting device operably mounted within a perforated tubular separator screen with an initial desired operating clearance, and means to maintain efficient operation of the apparatus by restoring the clearance to substantially the initial clearance so as to accommodate wear, extend the useful life of normally expensive components, and avoid a reduction in the effectiveness of separating the unwanted material from the washing solution.
The invention consists in the parts, components, and arrangement of parts and components, hereinafter shown and described in relation to a presently preferred embodiment.